


Another Inn/Bath Tub fic with Porn

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Basic Af, Bathtub Sex, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Could have a Plot, Drabble, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jaskier wants to make Geralt feel good, M/M, Open Ending, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, havent decided, kiss, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier staying in an inn,getting horny and fucking.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 84





	Another Inn/Bath Tub fic with Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tan solo un instante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239262) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My first witcher fan fic in spanish.  
> I know there is like a dozen of bathtub/ inn fics.Honestly that scene of Jaskier bathimg Geralt its iconic ..  
> Decided to translate it and edit it

It was a bit more after midnight. Jaskier feet were starting to ache and his stomach roared with hunger. Geralt rode Roach as always and although the witcher never spoke and only answered in monosyllables or grunts, his presence gave the young bard the comfort that can only be felt in the company of someone you trust.

"We're staying here," Geralt said, suddenly, taking the other young man out of his thoughts for a moment.

"I think it's splendid, Geralt, we both smell so bad and I want a bath. This beautiful, silky skin deserves it. You could use one too..." Jaskier stopped his incessant chattering when a rough-looking, toothless old man came out the inn to greet them. 

"A room," The witcher said without looking too much at the gloomy man. He wanted to rest and was not in the mood for questions or new commissions.

"After all you had done for our little village You both can stay as long as you like, free of charge! " The owner of the place assured him, smiling broadly. He had the same amount of teeth as a two-year-old and the hygiene of one too. 

"Thank you very much, noble lord. You don't know how hard it was to take down that bloodthirsty monster. But Geralt didn't give up and with one hand tied behind his back he beheaded him." Jaskier knew that Geralt hated exaggerations.He looked at Jaskier with severity while the bard released his verbosity. 

"Come on" The witcher mumbled underhandedly grabbing Jaskier by the arm.

*** 

The room was clean compared to the others they had stayed in . There were some meat and cheese with nuts served in a plate that Jaskier devoured in less than five minutes. In a dark space, a bathroom with a tube with warm water ,wide enough for Geralt to sit with his legs open.

"I don't know why you get mad when I narrate our adventures" Jaskier complained with his mouth full.It was the bard's habit to exaggerate his narratives. "It makes it more attractive to the listener and attracts customers.." Jaskier kept talking and congratulating himself for helping his friend expand his clientele. The other one pretended to listen to him when in fact his thoughts were elsewhere. 

"...and that's why you should be grateful instead of treating me the way you do" Geralt sighed, the water was quite warm and felt rich on his lacerated body. 

"You talk too much" Geralt stated, his eyes were fully closed. He had no desire to talk to Jaskier any more or, in that case, to listen to him. 

"Unlike you my dearest witcher, you don't talk, you don't communicate might as well pass for a cave man. Besides, its my duty to document the adventures of Geralt of Rivia and his incredibly talented and handsome partner, Jaskier" The bard insisted as he assisted him with his grooming as usual.

"Hmm" was Geralt's reply. He was tired after fighting an Upyr that almost devoured them, not counting the times he had to stop on the way to help Jaskier vomit or let him ride Roach for a bit. The bard decided to keep quiet because Geralt was a hopelessly bitter man. He carefully washed his white hair, loosening some knots with his fine fingers. He moved the bar of soap across the injured back, chest and between the witcher's legs.

"Jaskier!" Geralt moaned, opening his eyes in surprise to feel the other's hands around his hard cock, masturbating him. 

"This will take away your grumpiness" Jaskier whispered in his ear. Geralt opened his legs wider to give Jaskier even more access to his private parts. It wasn't the first time a man had dared to touch him, but it was too long ago to even remember it. Jaskier took the witcher's soft moans as an invitation to keep touching him. After all, he knew that Geralt wanted him as much as he wanted him. 

"Let's go to bed," Geralt suggested, his usually cold yellow eyes were warm,shinning with lust.

***

"What does my witcher want me to do to him?" Jaskier asked seductively. He has not yet taken his bath, for Geralt decided to go first and take his time. Besides, watching the older man bathe was one of the things he enjoyed most.

"Fuck me" Geralt replied .He was a man of few words, and when he spoke, it was not to waste time with fancy phrases. The bard was now unsure of what to say as he watched Geralt, still wet from the bath, all sprawled and naked in their bed.

"I've never made love to a man. If I do something wrong to you, I won't forgive myself. It would be better if you penetrate me" 

"Don't be silly, I'm not a fair maiden" The witcher snorted, getting on his back so Jaskier could see him play with his hard cock. 

"Of course not. Who else has such muscle and gallantry? Certainly not a maid. If my Geralt wants me to make love to him, I'll do it" And though the bard words were bold, they gave the witcher a sense of excitement even greater than the one he already had. No one had ever claimed ownership on him , much less cared for his well being in the way the young man who insisted appearing on his path did. Jaskier sighed nervously, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned his trousers and took off his shirt, underwear, and boots.

"Would you like if wash up a bit?" The bard flirtatiously asked . Geralt didn't deserve a stinking lover. 

***

Although it didn't take more than five minutes to clean up (and like ten to freed himself from Geralt's grasp so he could bathe), he felt he had been in that bathroom for an eternity. Already clean he got into bed next to the witcher who was still masturbating. Jaskier kissed him across the neck provoking a throathy sound of content and pleassure that escaped from the witchers throath.

"You made me wait too long.." Geralt groaned turning his head to Jaskier. 

"Let me you show you how sorry I am " Geralt felt himself drown in a void of pleassure when his friend's hot mouth closed over his cock as his life depended on it. Many whores had sucked it but never with the skill and love that Jaskier did. He took it completely in his throat as he looked at it with the tenderness that only someone who loves you can look at you. 

"Come here. "He indicated by holding the younger man by the chin, interrupting the act abruptly. The bard lips were red, full of saliva and pre-seminal fluid. Jaskier looked very beautiful with his blue eyes closed and his round cherubic face blushing with pleasure. Geralt kissed him, tasting himself with every tongue clash and lip bite. Jaskier seemed unwilling to let go of it by clinging to his chest, his two erections sliding over each other, creating delicious friction. 

"Are you sure you want it in?" Jaskier asked again. He still found it incredible that a man like Geralt trusted him enough to ask him to possess him in that way. 

"Hurry up bard" Geralt snarled getting on his stomach, his thick ass high up in the air. Jaskier kissed his back, tracing each scar with his tongue until it reached the sweet mounds of Geralt's ass. He kissed and bit gently on its surface, allowing himself to be carried away by the witcher's breath and moanings. Jaskier studied his areas of greatest pleasure and memorized them in case there was another chance to be with him again. Without hesitation the bard separated his ass cheeks and stuck his tongue in Geralt's hot, tight hole which he later would invade with his cock, provoking all sorts of moans and delicious sounds from the witcher. Geralt tried to hurry him up but Jaskier was not like that, he considered himself a dedicated and considerate lover and Geralt's impatient ways were not going to change that.

"Pleasure is reached without haste my lovely," Jaskier assured him. 

"Just put it in," Geralt told him a second time, irritated. Fearful of ruining the moment, Jaskier obeyed, coating his penis in the same oil he had used to stimulate the witcher's sphincter.

***

Jaskier penetrated him gently despite Geralt's continuous protests. He let him adjust to the feeling of having someone inside while caressing his hair and kissing the back of his neck. 

"Faster!" Geralt demanded looking at the bard over his shoulder. The bard increased his pace, his tights burning with the sudden effort and the way Geralt ass smacked his hip bones.

"I am afraid my release is close love. I want this memory to last just in case we part ways I can dream about me between your legs, fucking you like a whore" Jaskier though in his ecstasy that it was a pity Geralt had his back to him, he lamented to himself, as he thrust harder inside the other man. 

***

Jaskier made a mental note, writing a song about Geralt and that intimate moment even if the former beat him with his own lute for it. 

"Like I said before I wish for this moment to last .If one day we part ways I want ..to....think...ahh of you like this with your legs open and me inside you." At the warmth of the bard's confession, the witcher turned around still connected to Jaskier's penis in a strange and complicated maneuver. Jaskier could see his face relaxed ,even blushing, his eyes as yellow as in the middle of a battle and the weight of his muscular legs surrounding his waist, a beautiful creature, out of this world.

"You're going to drive me crazy, Geralt! "He screamed covering those thin lips with kisses while he moved to the beat the other wanted. He took the witcher's throbbing erection and stimulated it ,following the rhythm of each thrust, drunk with pleasure and happiness until Geralt reached his orgasm, white semen splashed his chest and belly as the witcher came. He succumbed afterward, his head resting on Geralt's wide chest. They did not speak, not even Jaskier because there was no need.

"Next time, I will top bard," Geralt said to him almost lovingly. Jaskier wanted to make love again but he was extremely tired. They both fell asleep, with their appendages intertwined not thinking of the dangers that surrounded them, much less the pair of red eyes and the toothless smile that belonged to the creature that had been looking at them from the window.


End file.
